Our November's seas
by Futilement moi
Summary: OS - "T'as jamais su faire que ça. Te noyer, te laisser couler. Sans jamais te débattre. (...) Toi ce que tu voulais, c'est m'attirer dans l'abîme avec toi. Parce que te perdre toute seule, tu en crevais de peur."


_**Max Richter, Sunlight & November. **_

_**Une maison triste et sale en bord de mer. En première ligne. Une noyée en devenir, et un homme qui la regarde. S'ils le voulaient, ils pourraient se consumer, à deux plutôt que de mourir séparément. **_

Elle a laissé l'eau couler. Longtemps. Rouler sur ses joues, tremper ses cheveux, glisser sur sa peau. Des heures durant. Comme si ça pouvait tout effacer. Éloigner les vieux fantômes, les cauchemars et les spectres des souvenirs qui dansent dans le noir. Elle a laissé couler l'eau. Et le bruit de cascade a couvert ses cris. A noyé ses larmes. Toute ce sel perdu dans ces litres de flotte brûlante. Et l'eau l'enveloppait. Un cocon brumeux chaud et douillet. Ça ne valait pas des bras dans lesquels se plonger, mais on pouvait tout de même s'y noyer, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« _ T'as jamais su faire que ça. Te noyer, te laisser couler. Sans jamais te débattre. Tu étais comme une noyée perpétuelle, en équilibre sur ton fil. Une funambule qui dansait au dessus de l'eau, le sourire aux lèvres de savoir que tu finirais par y crever, dans cette flotte qui était comme le gouffre de ton regard. Et tu tendais la main, cette main si blanche, qu'elle en était presque transparente. Mais tu ne cherchais pas à être sauvée, non. Toi ce que tu voulais, c'est m'attirer dans l'abîme avec toi. _

_Parce que te perdre toute seule, tu en crevais de peur. _»

Lorsque toute l'eau chaude a fini par se tarir, elle est sortie de la douche, lentement. L'air était saturée de flotte, lourd et moite. Elle s'en moquait. Elle avait froid. Et déjà les fantômes tambourinaient à la porte, ça faisait trembler les murs, et dehors le ciel était bien trop noir. Et elle tressait ses longs cheveux, les yeux fermés. Le sol tanguait sous ses pieds, et tout était flou, gris et sombre. Seule l'eau était encore claire, pure et transparente. On ne voyait même plus les étoiles. La nuit n'en valait la peine que lorsqu'il pleuvait.

« _Tu ne te battais jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'il pleuvait. Tu aimais la pluie, passionnément. Comme une gamine qui saute à pieds joints dans les flaques d'eau pendant que sa mère crie, la réprimande. Mais la gamine sourit, et continue à s'en foutre partout. T'étais comme ça. _

_Tu aimais la pluie, parce qu'elle effaçait tout, jusqu'au sang sur tes mains. Tu dansais au milieu des flaques, et tu ne voyais pas le sang couler, tout dilué qu'il était par les larmes du ciel. Ce même ciel qui grondait, et le tonnerre couvrait les cris, et le bruit des corps s'écrasant au sol. Tu agitais ta baguette, et les éclairs verts zébraient ton obscurité. Tu t'en fichais, tant que l'eau tombait. Le ciel noyait tes larmes par les siennes, et tu t'endormais à l'aube, les cheveux trempés et les lèvres toutes bleues._ »

Et enfin, elle est sortie de la salle de bain. Silencieusement, sans un mot. Pansy lui a craché une insulte à la figure, l'a violemment bousculée. On n'a pas idée de passer tant de temps sous la douche. Elle s'en moquait. Elle s'est glissée, vipère agile, jusqu'à un canapé défoncé et s'y est blottie. A travers la petite – et sale – fenêtre de cette misérable baraque, on apercevait le ciel. La lune jouait à cache-cache derrière les nuages. Elle, jouait avec sa baguette. Arme de destruction massive. Cet insignifiant bout de bois, qui avait fait tomber tant de gens. Elle a soupiré, discrètement, et a fermé les yeux. En se concentrant bien, elle pouvait entendre le lointain murmure de la mer. Comme un appel indistinct, une voix sourde qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Qui la rendait un peu moins morte.

« _Tu ne parlais pas. Tu te contentais de tes sourires un peu narquois, un peu tristes parfois. Et tes regards qui la tuaient. Tu le savais, sa jalousie maladive. Elle crevait de ne pas être toi. Qu'on ne la regarde pas comme toi. _

_Parce qu'on te regardait, beaucoup, longtemps. Fixement. Et tu t'en moquais, tu haussais les épaules et tu regardais le ciel. Tous, ils te dévoraient du regard. Et ça me rendait malade, de les voir te déshabiller dans leurs rêves, un sourire concupiscent aux lèvres. Ils aimaient ça oui, imaginer te posséder, te prendre contre un mur entre deux assauts. Ils rêvaient à tes mains, à ta bouche couleur de rêve et à tes yeux, tes yeux qui étaient un gouffre immense et amer. Un gouffre sans fond que je n'osais fixer de peur de m'y perdre. Tu étais belle, belle comme la mer sous le pâle soleil de l'aurore, et dangereuse comme ses colères, ses tempêtes qui perdaient marins et navires, et qui laissaient leurs corps meurtris sur le bord des falaises. _»

Elle le savait qu'elle était belle. Terriblement belle. On le lui avait dit, maintes fois. Quand elle était petite et que sa mère la coiffait après le petit déjeuner. Elle lui disait que même l'aurore naissante ne pouvait lui faire concurrence. Elle ne comprenait pas, au début, ce que cela signifiait, être belle. C'était les regards, incessants, parfois impudiques, des hommes. La jalousie des femmes. Les rumeurs, les regards en biais, les critiques acerbes. Et l'envie inconsciente de chacun de la voir ternir, se faner. Parce qu'elle était belle, Daphnée appartenait à tous. Chacun pouvait se l'approprier, d'un regard ou d'un rêve. Comme Apollon avait voulu l'enlever autrefois, désormais chacun rêvait à la posséder. Un peu d'elle à chacun, jamais entière à personne.

Et tous la désiraient. Tous avaient essayé, à force de sourire, de cadeaux, de clins d'œil appuyés. Aucun n'avait réussi. Aucun n'avait passé les portes de glace qu'elle dressait devant elle. Même Drago Malfoy s'y était vu congédié. Il s'était rabattu sur la cadette. Astoria. Plus jeune, moins farouche. Moins belle aussi. Elle n'avait pas cette froideur dans les yeux, cet éclat sombre et profond venu d'on ne sait où et que personne n'avait jamais pu déchiffrer. Elle n'avait pas ce sourire énigmatique, un peu méchant et toujours ironique qui éclairait son visage de poupée. Mais elle, avait laissé la porte entrouverte et il avait pu s'y engouffrer. Et posséder jusqu'à ses sourires.

_« Astoria. Tu l'aimais, follement, terriblement. Ta petite sœur. Vos moments ensembles étaient les seuls instants où l'on pouvait voir une lueur sincère s'allumer au fond de tes opales couleur d'océan. Tu souriais, et parfois, on t'entendait même rire. Déjà à Poudlard, tu la protégeais comme une lionne. Et tu avais menacé bien des garçons qui l'approchaient d'un peu trop près. C'était dans ton lit qu'elle dormait, petite, lorsque l'orage tonnait trop fort. Près de toi qu'elle déjeunait. Tu l'emmenais partout, et on avait vite fini par oublier ses deux ans de moins que nous. _

_Vous passiez des heures sur la plage, à courir dans le sable, sous les nuages noirs clairs. Avec elle, tu te moquais du monde entier, des feuilles mortes qui tourbillonnaient dans le ciel et de la fuite des oiseaux sous le vent. Même les vagues ne t'attiraient plus autant. Ta petite sœur, c'est tout ce qui te rattachait à la terre. » _

Et la nuit défilait dans la triste cabane. Le feu mourrait dans la cheminée, et elle contemplait le vide, silencieusement. Le silence, l'affreux et terrible silence qui résonnait encore de la mort. Celui qui précédait la tempête. La présence de l'autre ne lui posait pas de problème tant qu'il respectait le silence. Tous avaient gagné leurs chambres, certains étaient de garde sur la côte. Ils avaient tendance à l'oublier, mais ils étaient en guerre.

La guerre, sale et noire, la vraie guerre. La guerre qui défonce les portes et assassine les enfants. Celle qui avait fait d'eux des monstres – lorsqu'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà. La guerre qui s'éternisait, s'embourbait dans le sang et les doutes. La guerre qu'on avait prévu rapide. On avait dit deux, peut être trois mois. À l'aube du quatrième, on avait dit quelques assauts majeurs pour écraser la résistance. A la fin de l'été, plus personne n'y croyait. On leur avait promis une glorieuse victoire. Et tout ce qu'ils avait récolté c'était la mort, la boue et les nuits sans sommeil sur des lits défoncés, dans des repères insalubres. Les combats de rue, implacables où la même haine luisait dans chaque regard.

Elle savait, elle. Dans le fond, ils étaient tous les mêmes. Engagés dans un conflit qui les dépassait, à mourir et tuer pour ils ne savaient quoi. Perdus les idéaux sur le champ de bataille ils n'étaient plus que des animaux. Des bêtes traquées prêtes à tout pour survivre et passer la nuit.

_« Et toi, pourquoi tu étais là ? Pour suivre la voie ouverte, toute tracée par ton appartenance à la maison des Serpents ? Parce que ta petite sœur était fiancée à Drago Malfoy ? En vérité, tu n'en savais rien. Tu étais là parce qu'il avait bien fallu choisir un camp, et que tu ne connaissais rien de l'autre. Parce que papa et maman avaient leur fierté de Sang Pur à défendre, et l'envie que leur aînée porte haut leurs couleurs jusqu'à la victoire. Tu ne t'étais pas posée de questions. Peut-être aurais-tu dû. »_

Elle jouait toujours avec sa baguette, pour tromper l'ennui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait lu tous les livres de la maison. Longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre elle et le vide. Elle crevait d'envie de la mer. De courir, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'au plus profond des flots et de se laisser (em)porter. Que les vagues effacent tout. Jusqu'à son nom, et tous ceux des autres, ceux qui étaient tombé sous sa baguette de sorbier. De l'eau salée pour estomper le noir de ses cernes, et cette vilaine cicatrice sur sa joue droite.

_« Cette cicatrice, tu avais refusé qu'on te l'efface magiquement. Tu l'avais laissé guérir seule, et maintenant, tu avais une espèce de balafre couleur nacrée qui te barrait la joue. Ça te donnait l'air d'une pirate. Tu avais souri, lorsque je te l'avais dit la première fois. Moi, ça me donnait envie de pleurer. Chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur cette marque sur ta joue, c'était comme un coup de poing au ventre. Cette cicatrice, c'était l'image même de la guerre. _

_C'est Granger qui te l'avait infligé, lors d'un des premiers combats. Parce que tu n'avais pas pu la tuer. Après tout, vous étiez à l'école ensemble. Tu avais passé tes BUSES avec elle, et par la suite, vous faisiez toujours équipe en potions. Tu me l'avais avoué ce soir-là, assise dans le sable, les pieds dans l'eau gelée. Tu avais fermé les yeux, et murmuré les derniers mots qu'elle t'avait jetés avant de retourner au combat. 'On se reverra bientôt, Greengrass. Il ne tient qu'à toi que ce soit autour d'une Bièraubeurre plutôt que sur un champ de bataille.' Tu aurais bien voulu, dans le fond, tu l'aimais bien la Sang-de-bourbe. Mais tu n'avais pas pu. Ce soir là tu avais dansé longtemps, sur les rives de la mer. Tu avais dansé pour la lune, et pour oublier que tu étais prisonnière de ton propre destin. _

_Au fond, cette guerre, tu la faisais pour ta petite sœur. Parce qu'elle était amoureuse, et que leur amour était un peu la seule chose qui te faisait sourire dans ce bourbier infect. Alors tu n'avais pas pu. Tu avais souri tristement à Granger, et tu avais serré sa main très fort. Elle avait tourné les talons, et vous aviez pleuré, chacune de votre côté. Pleuré la guerre qui tue et sépare, qui fait des enfants des monstres. »_

Elle s'est levée, et elle a ouvert la fenêtre. Assez pour sentir l'odeur de la mer, et le chant des vagues au loin. La mer grise et froide de novembre. Petite fille prisonnière de la nuit. La nuit trop sombre, trop froide pour pouvoir dormir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne dormait plus. Froide et silencieuse étoile à l'agonie dans le sable. Elle était comme un fantôme, une image ternie d'un passé révolu.

Elle s'est tournée vers lui. A plongé son regard dans le sien. Saphir contre chocolat. Il a soutenu son regard de glace, il avait l'habitude. Comme un jeu, depuis l'École.

_« Et déjà, quand on était à l'École, tu aimais le silence de la nuit. Tu montais jusqu'en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, et tu regardais le ciel. Tu aimais me dire de me taire si ce que j'avais à dire n'était pas plus beau que le silence des étoiles. Ça me coupait tous mes moyens et je me taisais, à te regarder fixer le ciel. Et tu finissais toujours par t'en détourner, pour me regarder moi. Les mots que tu ne disais pas, je les lisais dans tes yeux. Et ils étaient jaloux, que je te comprenne si bien même dans tes silences. _

_Ils étaient jaloux, parce que tous voulaient te comprendre. Savoir ce qui se cachait derrière tes opales de glace, et ton sourire en demi-teinte. Tu virevoltais sur tes talons haut, comme une danseuse, en offrant tes sourires à tous. Mais jamais tes mots. Ils ne savaient pas. Ce que tu cachais derrière tes longs cheveux bruns et tes moues ennuyées. Moi je savais, que tu n'étais pas faite pour ça. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, tu te serais mise en colère. _

_L'école. Nous étions des gamins, et on croyait être les rois du monde. T'en souvient-il ? Tes piques acerbes, nos moqueries, ces nuits blanches à fumer sous les étoiles, les bouteilles de Pur-Feu que Pansy dérobait aux cuisines, les fêtes dans les cachots où tu trébuchais sur tes escarpins trop hauts, les gueules de bois matinales et toutes ces réceptions familiales qu'on détestait mais où on allait quand même parce que le champagne était délicieux – de toute façon, on n'avait pas le choix. Je me souviens, de chaque moment, chaque seconde. Nos rondes de Préfet, et comment tu avais refusé d'intégrer la Brigade inquisitoriale de la vieille folle. Tu t'étais disputée (encore) avec Pansy à ce propos, et vos cris avaient fait trembler les cachots. Ils se prenaient pour des durs, mais tu te doutais bien toi, que le pire nous attendait dehors. Et les fêtes de Slug où l'on s'ennuyait à mourir, mais qui au moins nous permettaient de faire connaissance d'autres maisons. Tu y avais découvert que Granger n'était pas si cruche, et qu'elle pouvait même être intéressante. Et le Quidditch. Tous ces matchs auxquels tu avais refusé d'assister, parce que tu trouvais ça puéril et brutal. Jusqu'à ce que je te mette de force sur un balai et que tu découvres cette liberté insensée que pouvait être le vol. Je ne te le disais pas, mais chaque nuit où tu me dérobais mon Nimbus, je te suivais. Tu passais des heures dans le ciel, à espérer pouvoir toucher les étoiles. _

_Et le lac, les eaux sombres et froides du lac. Parfois j'avais peur que tu t'y noies pour de bon. Tu dansais sur la rive, et parfois tu y plongeais. Tu le préférais à l'automne, lorsque les eaux étaient noires et froides. Tu en ressortais gelée, ton sourire bleui de froid. »_

Il a détaillé longtemps sa frêle silhouette, à la lumière tremblante des flammes. Il a laissé glissé ses yeux sur son visage volontaire, sa peau de porcelaine où brillaient deux gouffres un peu fous, couleur d'un ciel de printemps. Il n'a pas voulu voir l'éclair de nacre sur sa joue, a préféré se concentrer sur ses longs cheveux bruns qu'elle avait fini par détacher, et qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ils étaient encore mouillés, et laissaient des tâches sombres sur son pull-over gris. Un sourire un peu tremblant était accroché à ses lèvres carmin.

Il a regardé ce corps fin qui lui rappelait une lame de poignard. Une lame tranchante et sans pitié. Elle portait un jean sombre, et un pull trop grand pour elle. Encore une enfant, coincée dans un corps de femme un peu trop fatale. Elle a haussé les épaules.

Sur la table, le café refroidissait en silence. Dehors, le vent soufflait, et jouait dans les vagues. L'écume éclatait contre les rochers, en un million de larmes. Et ils étaient là, silencieux, sur ce bord d'océan, sur la corniche ultime du monde. Dehors, ce n'était que noir et froid, la guerre qui mordait, et se repaissait des cris et des larmes. Le monde s'écroulait, et ne demeurait que cette cabane perdue sur la rive, là où la terre finit.

Et puis elle a brisé le silence. De sa voix rauque enchanteresse, qui était comme une caresse sauvage et fébrile. Elle a éclaté la bulle de silence comme on brise du cristal, en fragment tranchants qui se sont répandus à ses pieds. Elle s'en moquait, que les débris du passé jonchent le sol et le recouvre, elle s'en moquait, de marcher sur le verre qui lui entaillait la peau et son souffle faisait de la buée sur la vitre.

**« Regarde, le monde chavire. **»

Naufrage du monde et des hommes. Ne restent que de fragiles radeaux, des îlots de résistance à la mort et à la fin. Des cabanes comme la leur, sur le bord de la mer, au milieu des ruines et dans les forêts brûlées. Des baraquements branlants, des hommes qui n'en sont déjà plus. C'était tout ce qu'il leur restait.

_« Mais toi, toi tu refusais la compromission. Tout ou rien, à n'importe quel prix. Ta soif d'absolu était plus forte que toi. Depuis toujours, depuis l'école et nos jeux de gamins. Trop entière. Dans ton rire comme dans tes haines. Tout ou rien. Pas de juste milieu. Pas de compromis, pas de place pour le un peu. Vivre ou mourir ne pas survivre. »_

**« Et c'est nous qui l'avons fait couler. **»

Ils savaient. Qu'elle en avait assez. Que lui n'en pouvait plus. Trop plein de cris et de souvenirs gris. De nuits d'agonie, et des larmes des vaincus. Ils savaient. Que même vainqueurs, ils ne pourraient s'en sortir. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour ça. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais ils avaient des noms auxquels on ne se dérobe pas. Deux noms, deux destins pas tout à fait parallèles. Elle, aurait bien voulu qu'ils se croisent, leurs fichus destins. Une collisions accidentelle, une étreinte, même fugitive. Des bras où se perdre, une dernière fois. Avant la fin.

Elle s'est tournée vers lui, lentement. Le vent battait à la fenêtre et faisait trembler les murs, la cabane toute entière. Et leurs cœurs.

**« Tu sais quelle couleur a la guerre, toi ? »**

Il a haussé les épaules. Elle n'était pas du genre à poser des questions dont elle ne connaissait pas les réponses. Elle a fait un pas. Juste un. Un seul pas, pour se rapprocher de lui. Rapprocher leurs chaleurs, leurs deux peines, leurs deux noirs les battements affolés de leurs deux cœurs.

**« La guerre est grise. Pas noire ou rouge. Grise. D'un gris terrible, couleur cauchemar. Un gris destin, un gris sans pardon a dit Aragon. C'est ça la guerre. La boue du ciel avant la neige, la destruction du printemps, et de l'espoir des beaux jours. C'est la guerre qui nous tue de nous ôter tout espoir de l'avant. La guerre qui rie de nous voir devenir des bêtes. »**

Elle s'est tu un instant, songeuse. Il a fait un pas vers elle. Réduit la distance, juste un peu. Encore un peu.

**« On valait mieux que ça, non ? On avait des rêves, non... ?» **

Sa voix est morte sur ses lèvres gercées. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide, elle était comme une flamme qui s'éteint d'avoir trop brûlé, trop vite. D'avoir brillé trop fort, bien plus fort que les autres. Une étoile filante, à l'agonie.

_« Des rêves, on en avait. Tu te souviens ? On les écrivait sur le coin de nos manuels, qu'on déchirait pour les offrir au ciel. Tu en faisais des papillons qui s'embrasaient sous les étoiles, et ça te faisait rire, de brûler tes rêves et tes espoirs de gamine. D'autres rêves que ceux que pouvait t'offrir ton nom et ton ascendance. Tes châteaux en Espagne à toi, c'était l'aurore sur les sommets, la neige sur les arbres, et le bruit de l'océan au réveil. L'eau qui coule et chante et l'infini inconnu de la mer. Des rêves bien trop grands pour toi et le destin étriqué qu'on t'offrait sur un plateau d'argent.»_

Et il a su. C'était marqué dans ses yeux, au matin. Qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il n'a rien dit. A juste haussé les épaules dans un sourire un peu triste. '_Puisqu'il le faut._' Elle a souri, doucement. S'est haussé sur la pointe des pieds. Un baiser au coin des lèvres, une couleur rouge carmin, un adieu à demi-mot.

Et puis, elle s'est laissée emporter par les larmes du ciel. Et ça été fini.

_**« **_**Est-ce que tu t'en souviendras, de nos nuits de Novembre ?**

_Et de la mer qui pleure.___»


End file.
